1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc braking device utilized for making a disc stop rotating, and more specifically, to a disc braking device utilized in a slim type optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, computer peripheral products have improved while prices have decreased. Generally speaking, the prices of optical disc drives are acceptable for consumers. A slim type optical disc drive is a computer peripheral device for storing information in a notebook computer. Because the consumers use notebook computers more than before, the need of the global market for notebook computers is growing and the future market for notebook computers is expected to remain strong. Hence, the need for slim type optical disc drives is growing and expectable. The reading speed of optical disc drives is getting higher and the techniques relating to optical disc drives are improving.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a slim type optical disc drive 1B having loaded a disc 9 according to the prior art. The disc 9 is positioned on a turn table 12 of a spindle motor of the slim type optical disc drive 1B according to the prior art. After loading the disc 9, the disc tray 10 slides into the slim type optical disc drive 1B. Afterwards, the disc 9 rotates at a high speed and the data stored on the disc 9 is optically read. Before the disc 9 is ejected from the slim type optical disc drive 1B according to the prior art, electric power that is supplied to the spindle motor for driving the turn table 12 is cut. However, inertia causes the turn table 12 to keep rotating. Therefore, to force the turn table 12 to stop rotating, a disc braking device 11 is designed and installed on the upper cover or the bottom cover of the slim type optical disc drive 1B according to the prior art. Before the disc 9 is loaded or ejected, the disc 9 touches the disc braking device 11 and is stopped from rotating. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the slim type optical disc drive 1B loading the disc 9 according to the prior art. When the slim type optical disc drive 1B is loading the disc 9, the disc 9 touches the disc braking device 11 installed on the bottom cover 13 and then stops rotating. Please refer to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating the slim type optical disc drive 1B after the disc 9 has been ejected according to the prior art. Before the disc 9 is ejected from the slim type optical disc drive 1B, the disc 9 touches the disc braking device 11 installed on the bottom cover 13 and then stops rotating. Therefore, it can be ensured that the disc 9 stops rotating before it is ejected from the slim type optical disc drive 1B. Afterwards, a user can immediately change the disc. A problem with the prior art is that the position of the disc braking device 11 is affected by the shape of the upper cover and the bottom cover 13 of the slim type optical disc drive 1B and the variations during manufacturing. Thus the disc braking device 11 may be disposed improperly and fail to function appropriately.